<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilt by strawhatlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782919">Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatlove/pseuds/strawhatlove'>strawhatlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatlove/pseuds/strawhatlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is feeling guilty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami &amp; Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first one piece fic. had the ideia for it when listening to George Michael - careless whisper. lol<br/>english is not my first language, so if you see any incorrection please inform me :) hope u guys like it</p><p>I do not own One Piece or the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro lay on the floor and leaned his head against a rock, trying to get some rest. He still had the feeling of Enma in his arm, wild and strong. It felt dangerous.</p><p>He would be even more dangerous.</p><p>That thought amused him, but just when he remembered that it belonged to Hiyori, the tiny smile on his lips disappeared. It was such a huge gift she has given him, but it only made him feel even more guilty.</p><p>The memory of her warm body laying beside his burned his veins in shame. It felt so tremendously wrong that he couldn’t help but feel anger.</p><p>How could his own body betray him by not alarming him of the unrequired touch? How could he betray the only woman who, before that, was the only one who ever slept in his embrace?</p><p>As the crew separated to get ready to set sail to Onigashima, Zoro wondered if that would be the right time to set things right with Nami. He could sense in her eyes that she already knew about his mistake.</p><p>He wondered how mad she was.</p><p>What if she never forgave him?</p><p>What if she forgave, but lost her trust in him?</p><p>He didn’t wanted to think about that possibility. Years of growing such a special relationship for it to end by such a stupid action.</p><p>He hoped she would just understand, and give him a really tight hug before they set sail to a future that no one really knew how bad could be. He couldn’t stand die in battle without being in her arms one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey, this one is a flashback. hope u guys like it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro rolled over to his back, relaxing with the post orgasm feeling. Nami curled herself by his side, and his hand grabbed a bunch of her long hair – the softest thing he had ever touched in his life. Satisfaction could be felt all over his body and a comfortable warmth in his heart. He hasn’t even tried to hide the little smile on his lips, and that didn’t scape Nami’s insightful gaze.</p><p>“Zoro…” She softly called.</p><p>“Hm?” He looked at her. Red lips and cheeks. Adorable.</p><p>“I would really like to sleep with you tonight. Can I?” Those big brown eyes were shining so bright that he forgot how to talk for a second. He remembered the first time they had sex, and by the end of it, how she just left him saying that sleeping together was just too intimate.</p><p>“This has always been up to you, Nami. I never said you couldn’t.” He said looking to the ceiling, kind of embarrassed.</p><p>“Well, you know…” She sighed, holding him tight. “I never trusted any man enough to sleep beside them. But you… I already trusted you when we first had sex. That felt so weird to me. Touch someone who I actually cared for. But I just followed my old protocol, to protect myself…” The more she talked the more Zoro’s heart fastened. Those simple words just left his head spinning. “I have some pretty deep feelings for you, Zoro. I think a protocol change would suit us just fine.” She finished firmly.</p><p>His arms surrounded her fast for a tight hug, as he kissed her forehead and lips. He took her face in his hand, one steel eye on two chocolate ones.</p><p>“You’re such a sweetheart, witch.” He smiled to her, the kind of smile that nobody else ever had the chance to see. She scowled at his words, and melted at his smile. “You know I’m not good with words as you are. Sorry if I’m not always clear about my feelings, but… I’ve never slept beside anyone as well, and I’m really looking forward to do it with you… Not just tonight.” He said with a low voice, calmly.</p><p>They never kept much physical contact after their sexual meetings, hidden from the rest of the crew. They just did what they were there for, relaxed for a little bit and then kissed each other good night. But that night, everything changed. They didn’t kept their hands to themselves, until it leaded them to another round of love-making. On the morning after, the sun shined much brighter, and random stolen kisses on the deck of the Sunny became common.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another flashback</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi!” Zoro yelled when felt a kick in his left leg. “What the hell, witch?” He said as he looked up to the navigator.</p>
<p>He was asleep in the grass of the deck when she just came and kicked him.</p>
<p>“You know what day is it?” She asked irritated.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…Sunday?” He asked shutting his eyes again. There came another kick. “Can you stop doing that?”</p>
<p>“It’s Chopper birthday, you brute!” She said putting her hands on the hips, and he couldn’t help but watch the move. “Now stop looking at me like a pervert and get up. We’re almost arriving at an island.” With that, she turned around and walked away. His eyes followed the swing of her hips as he got up with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the summer island and docked, everyone went shopping for the birthday party, except for Chopper.</p>
<p>Nami and Zoro walked side by side in the streets of the small city. The red-haired woman cautiously analyzed the store windows. She decided to find some expensive and really good medicine book to the little reindeer, but Zoro still had no idea what to give him.</p>
<p>He was actually hoping that he and Nami could give Chopper one present in the name of both, since the crew already knew about their relationship, but hers was just the kind o present that<em> she</em> would give. Didn’t seemed like something they would choose together. And to be honest, he was afraid that she would think it was too much of a <em>couple</em> thing. He scowled. Were they a couple?</p>
<p>They never talked about that before. She knew that he loved her and he knew that she loved him, even if they didn’t say that out loud. It was obvious. He was secure about their feelings.</p>
<p>But what about these other little things? What about monogamy?</p>
<p>The thought of Nami being kissed by another man made him hold his katana a little too tight.</p>
<p>“What’s annoying you?” She asked, noticing his body language.</p>
<p>“Are we a couple?” He just spited it out. She looked at him with surprise.</p>
<p>“I thought you wouldn’t care about what we are.” She seemed amused.</p>
<p>“I do care. You don’t?” Suddenly, he was uneasy.</p>
<p>“I do too. I wouldn’t sleep beside you if I didn’t think of us as a couple. But I have to admit that I don’t know the answer to this question either.” She showed a shy smile.</p>
<p>“I would like that.” He said with a low voice and gently interlaced his fingers with hers. Her smile grew wide.</p>
<p>“Me too.” She stole a soft kiss from his lips, and continued to analyze the store windows. “Hey, look there!” She pointed to a sword shop. “Maybe you could give Chopper a sword proper to his size! He would go crazy.”</p>
<p>He smiled at the thought of their favorite doctor playing swordsman.</p>
<p>“Let’s go there.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>